Cui
| JapName=キュイ| RomName=''Kiwi''| AniName=Cui| MangaName=Kiwi| AltName=Cui| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 246| Race=Hemadeins| FamConnect= None|}} Cui is a character and minor villain in Dragon Ball Z, and appears briefly in Dragon Ball GT. He is an indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced alien. He wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. However, his armored boots are green. Two other members of his race appear in episode 97 during the Frieza Saga. One of them was killed when he insulted Frieza and took him for dead. The other one died when the monitor exploded when one of the soldiers tried to read Goku's power level. Namek Saga When Gohan, Krillin and Bulma stumble into an unknown aircraft, they find out that the inhabitants were attacked by a battalion of Frieza's army, which was led by Cui. Cui singlehandedly managed to slay all in his path and the survivors of the onslaught told the story of his domination. Cui was initially Vegeta's rival in the years he was working under Frieza. He is a rather cocky fellow and he easily underestimates his enemies. During the Namek Saga, Vegeta is left beaten after a fierce battle against Goku and Gohan on planet Earth. After he recuperates on Planet Frieza #79, Cui approaches Vegeta to give him some surprising news. Frieza is already on Namek and he is searching for the Dragon Balls alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta is furious about this because he hoped to collect the Dragon Balls for his own desire to gain immortality. Cui mocks Vegeta but this doesn't seem to destroy Vegeta's confidence. In fact, Vegeta jumps into a space pod and speeds straight to Planet Namek in order to gain control of the situation himself. Cui is left yelling and screaming after Vegeta, telling him to stop. However, during this brief intermission, Cui gets the order from Frieza that he can freely eliminate Vegeta. Cui had been waiting for Frieza's approval for quite some time and now that he finally gained the opportunity to kill his arch rival, he decided to take action. Cui himself boarded a space pod and went right after Vegeta. Once they both arrived on Namek, Cui traced Vegeta with his scouter and came face to face with him. However, Vegeta let him in on a secret. His power level had increased substantially because of his previous defeat and (as an added bonus) learned how to control its output. Cui expected his power level to be approximately the same, but he had completely underestimated his arch rival. Vegeta surprised Cui with his extremely high power rating of 24,000 and he overwhelmed him with an astounding demonstration of his aura, destroying Cui's scouter. However, Cui decided to try and trick Vegeta in order to gain the victory. He told Vegeta that Frieza was behind him and took the opportunity to launch an array of powerful blasts. After the dust cleared, Cui thought himself to be the victor. Vegeta surprised him yet again when he appeared behind him and told him that his speed increased as well, since he was able to dodge the blasts in a split second. At this point, Cui decided to flee the battle and dashed upward frantically. Vegeta, being the ruthless warrior that he is, flew right after him. He slammed Cui's stomach swiftly, cracking his armor and sending him propelling. He then smiled and mercilessly blasted Cui into smithereens in midair. Cui escapes along with a vast army of past villains in Fusion Reborn. Similar to his brief escape in the Super 17 Saga, Cui escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he is presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when Great Saiyaman comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. Dragon Ball GT Cui made a cameo in Dragon Ball GT, he was unleashed once more from Hell but this time by Android 17 and terorized the Earth with the villains army, but he was killed by the Z Fighters. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Cui makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Video game appearances Cui is seen in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, however, he appears talking to Vegeta on planet Frieza #79 instead of being on Planet Namek. His first playable appearance is in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden, where his beam attack is called Flash Beam. He is also in Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Special abilities *Flash Beam - Cui launches a barrage of energy blasts at his opponent and then releases a strong red ball of ki, which causes a massive accumulation of damage at his opponent. *Flight - Like many other characters, Cui can perform levitation. *Energy Punch - Cui will charge at the enemy when flying and crash into the opponent. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Koji Totani (TV Series) and Naoki Imamura (Video Games) * Ocean Dub: Jason Gray-Stanford * FUNimation Dub: Bill Townsley Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's henchmen Category:Hemadeins Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains es:Kiwi From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.